


唯有套路得人心（五）完结

by zmxnew



Category: Taynew
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zmxnew/pseuds/zmxnew





	唯有套路得人心（五）完结

tay一大早就醒了，看着乖乖躺在自己怀里睡得正香的new，忍不住朝他脸上亲了两口。  
“唔，不要闹，我要睡觉……”  
new下意识的撒着娇，tay的心情大好，就又亲了两口。  
“啪！”清脆的巴掌声响起，new一掌拍在了tay的胸上，此时的new也彻底清醒了。因为这一掌自己拍的太用力了。  
new看着被拍红的胸，软萌的说道，“tay，对不起呐，不要生气气呐，我不是故意的，但是你打扰到人家睡觉了呀！”  
tay觉得又好气又好笑。  
“要我不生气也可以，但你要亲亲我。”  
new看着通红的胸，觉得对不起tay。  
立马送上了自己的唇 ，两人吻了好一会。  
“tay，你一大早的就发情，不要脸～”  
“发情也只对你发。”  
“不知羞。”  
“也不知昨晚是谁，非缠着我睡觉，睡觉还不好好睡，我说……唔”  
“不要说了。”说着new就去捂住tay的嘴。  
“宝贝，你精力恢复的还不错，要不要来个晨运啊？”  
“来你个大头鬼啊!”说着就要逃下床。  
说时迟那时快，tay已经把new禁锢在了怀里。  
“来不及了，宝贝……”  
就这样，一大早，new就被tay拉着要了……  
“恩～tay～够了～不要了～”  
tay十分不舍得从new的身体里退了出来。  
tay抱着new从浴室里出来，刚放到床上，一阵急促的敲门声就想起。  
“p'tay，开门呀！我是小gun呀!”  
“还好来的是时候，再早一点，咱俩还没结束呢!”tay眉毛一挑冲new说到。  
“赶紧去开开门啦!”  
“小gun，off一大早你俩抽什么风？”  
“p，我来看看new。”  
“你怎么也来了，off？”  
“你昨晚鸽了我，我来找你算账！”  
tay自知理亏，挠了挠头。“改天再约，兄弟!”  
“new，你有没有不舒服，胃难受吗？”  
“我没事，我的胃不是很难受。”说着朝tay看了一眼，要说难受他的屁股应该最不好受。  
tay明白他的意思，禁不住扬起嘴角。  
眼尖的off在一旁观察着情况，感觉两人之间气氛很微妙，再一看new脸还红上了。  
new穿着的睡衣松松垮垮，隐隐约约的能看到昨晚做爱后的痕迹。off像发现了什么不得了的东西，故意戏谑到。  
“new，你是吃什么东西过敏了吗？怎么身上这么红？”  
new一时没反应过来，下意识的去拉衣服，tay知道off的意思，想赶忙去阻止，奈何中间隔着一个小gun。gun一听说new好像过敏了，着急忙慌的就去扯new的衣服。  
“new，你是不是吃海鲜了!不然怎么会过敏？”  
上半身就这样暴露在众人眼前，明眼人一看就知道是怎么回事。  
“p'tay!”  
new知道瞒不住了，赶忙解释到。  
“gun，你听我说……”  
“p'tay!做得好!”  
new听傻眼了。  
“p，你要对我们new负责。”  
“哦？负什么责？情侣之间这样不是很正常吗？你和off不也这样吗？是吧，peng？”  
off心里一万个草泥马奔腾而过，说事就说事还要拉上我!  
“我和爸比是……等等!p刚才说情侣，new怎么回事？”  
“就是情侣……”new害羞的点点头。  
“宝宝，你还没明白嘛！昨晚tay这家伙肯定向new表白了，顺便做了呗!是吧！兄弟!”  
tay内心mmp，这家伙是在他家安装摄像头了吗？怎么这么清楚。  
“爸比，你真棒!我也认为是这样的!”  
“宝宝，既然new没什么事，那我们是不是可以去约会了？”  
“恩，爸比，我们去约会吧!new，我走了啊，你和tay好好的呦！”  
“你这家伙，把欠我的那顿饭补给我，要是再敢鸽我，我会告诉new……off低声说到，用了仅能两人听到的声音说到。  
“放心吧，不会再鸽你了!”  
“回见!”  
此时房间里只剩下两人。  
tay看着new身上留下的痕迹，心里莫名的开心，因为new终于属于他了。  
tay坐上床轻轻的把new抱在怀里，new很喜欢这种感觉，tay的胸膛很温暖，让人踏实。  
“tay～”  
“嗯，宝贝，我在。”  
“tay，你什么时候喜欢上我的？”  
“我见你的第一眼就喜欢上了，一见钟情，只不过你当时在烦恼erath的事，心思不在我身上。”  
“我们第一次见面是在酒吧，小gun非要拉着我去，正加上烦心事在心，就爽快的答应了他。”  
tay默默的听着new说到，在酒吧见面只是二人第一次见面，其实他早在之前就已经……  
“宝贝，昨晚你喝了酒，胃真不难受吗？”说着手就覆到new的胃上。  
“不难受，有你在我身边我就不难受，没有会比心更难受的地方了。”  
“宝贝，对不起呐，我不会再让你的心难受了。”  
tay看到new当时受伤的样子，心里也是十分难受，所以整个晚上都在担心new，当gun打电话给他的时候，他立马就赶了过去，也就顺理成章的放了off的鸽子。  
“恩，我相信你，不会再让我难过的。”  
“宝贝，饿了吗？要不要吃点东西？”  
“我要吃布朗尼!”  
“嗷！不可以，早晨要吃健康的米饭，不可以吃蛋糕哦！”  
“我要吃布朗尼!布朗尼!”  
“听话!要先吃饭饭，才会有蛋糕吃！”tay安抚着new。  
“那好吧。”new听话的点了点头，貌似被人管着的感觉还是挺不错的。  
“tay～我吃完饭了，可不可以吃蛋糕，我想吃！”  
“想吃蛋糕是吗？”  
“想吃！想吃!想吃!”  
“不过是有条件的。”  
“可以，可以，只要让我吃蛋糕什么条件都可以!”  
真是个小吃货，为了吃也是蛮拼的。  
“你要先亲我，才可以吃到蛋糕呦！”  
new二话没说，就坐到tay的腿上，拉下tay的脖子就亲了上去。  
主动的new最合乎tay的心意。  
一手扣住new的头不让他躲避，一手搂住new的new拉近二人之间的距离。  
从单纯的亲吻到舌吻到深吻。  
“tay～够了～”new感觉空气慢慢抽离自己，赶忙推搡着tay。  
tay抵在new的颈间。“不够,对你，我永远都不够。”然后深情地看着new。  
new被看的不好意思，心就像小鹿乱撞一般，赶忙要逃离开tay，他怕tay再说出什么让人心直跳的话。  
tay固住new，害羞的new他永远都看不够 。  
“new，我现在不仅仅是喜欢你了，我爱你。”  
“恩，我也爱你。和你在一起我很安心，我喜欢和你待在一起，我喜欢你逗我，我喜欢你亲吻我，我还喜欢和你做害羞的事情，我最喜欢你的胸膛，因为很温暖，很安心。”  
“new～”听着new的情话，tay心里满满的都是感动。  
“new，我喜欢你的撒娇，喜欢你的害羞脸红，喜欢亲吻你，喜欢和你爱爱，喜欢你吃东西满足的样子，喜欢…唔……”tay话还没说完就被new阻止了。  
“这么喜欢我!那我们就永远不要分开，要互相喜欢一辈子！爱一辈子！”  
“new～我好像中毒了。”  
“中了一种叫new的毒。”  
“那我就是你的药!让你上瘾的解药!”  
“tay～”  
“嗯？”  
“那我现在可以吃布朗尼了吗？”  
“不可以。”  
“为什么!不是你说的吗，吃完饭就可以吃的。”  
“可是我现在更想吃你，你不想吗？”  
“可是我想吃蛋糕！”  
“不急，一会再吃也是可以的!”  
“tay!你说话不算数，骗人是小狗!”  
“那我心甘情愿的当小狗。”  
“～tay～你还在这，去床上～”  
“new，就这么想吗？”  
“你不要说话～”  
tay抱起new，迫不及待的把new扔到床上，然后欺身压上。  
粗暴的拉下new身上的睡衣，昨晚留下的痕迹更加刺激着tay，贪婪的吸吮着new的嘴唇，疼疼麻麻的感觉让new忍不住呻吟着。  
tay一路向下，抚摸new的锁骨，手来到胸前的红点，轻轻的揉捏拉扯。  
“～恩～另一边～”new难受又舒服的拱起身子，想要tay更多的碰触。  
“宝贝～别急嘛，这才刚刚开始～”  
两只手在new的胸前作怪，引得new一阵阵呻吟。  
tay一只手向下来到new的股间，轻轻探进小穴。  
“宝贝～你好敏感啊，都湿了，你看。”  
“不要!”  
tay知道new脸皮薄，也就没在强迫他。  
手指不断在后穴里探索。  
“tay～不要手指了～”  
听着new的话，tay忍不住加大了手上的力度，手指剐蹭着敏感点。  
“啊～恩～轻点～”  
嘴上说着轻点，后穴加紧收缩，紧紧包裹着tay的手指，tay更加用力的刺激着后穴。  
“tay～不要手指～”  
“不要手指，那要什么～宝贝～”  
tay故意逗着new，手指更加深入。  
“啊～tay～我要你进来～”  
new越顺从，tay就越想逗弄他。  
“再说一遍。”  
“嗯～快进来～不要手指～”  
听着mew热情的邀请，tay再也忍受不住，将火热挺进……

正文结束💙💕  
彩蛋  
场景1：  
off：tay，我交男朋友了，右边这个，好看不好看。  
tay：好看，可爱。  
off：就是，本大爷的眼光错不了。  
tay：我说的是左边那个。  
off：怎么？有兴趣，这是new，我家宝贝的发小，也挺可爱，但没我宝可爱。  
tay：这个人我追定了。  
off：他只和比自己大的交往，而且不喜欢看上去傻傻的，死皮赖脸的那种更不喜欢。  
tay：天助我。  
场景2：  
earth：p'podd，p!我说了，你是我的理想型!  
podd：哦。  
erath：没别的了吗？我的意思是我想追你！  
podd：哦，随便你吧。（podd转身离开）  
earth：…………  
off：nong'earth，不要灰心，他那人就是高冷，内心闷骚，现在指不定在心里偷着了乐呢。  
tay：nong，我有办法帮你追podd，不过你也要帮我个忙。  
earth：p!有事你尽管说，上刀山下火海我在所不惜!  
tay：你的直系学长new，认识吧？  
erath：p'new吗？认识。我要做什么吗？  
tay：很简单，去追他。  
earth、off：? ? ?  
tay：放心，他不会喜欢喜欢你的。  
erath：……  
off：淡定，兄弟，万一失策了呢？  
tay：不会。  
场景3：  
tay：nong'earth这段时间辛苦你了!  
earth：p，能为p做事，是我的荣幸。  
tayos：是挺傻怪不得追不到new  
earth：那p，p'podd……  
tay：恩，没忘，podd最近再找合租伙伴，我把你推荐给他了，他没拒绝。我只能帮你到这，剩下的就只能靠你自己了。  
earth：谢谢p!


End file.
